


Beaucoup de trajet pour rien

by Eastpak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastpak/pseuds/Eastpak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Détective à Boston, Emma doit aller dans le Maine afin d'interroger une certaine Regina Mills, témoin dans son affaire. Est-ce au final beaucoup de trajet pour rien ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaucoup de trajet pour rien

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 2 - Swan Queen Week - Travel

* * *

Commissariat - Boston.

« Madame, nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter le pays. » Regina roula les yeux au policier.  
« Cela risque d’être difficile, Officier, vous avez mon passeport. »  
« Vous avez été témoin d’un … »  
« Oui oui d’un événement capital à la sécurité intérieur, je suis au courant. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? »  
« Oui, merci Madame Mills pour votre aide et votre compréhension. »  
« Comme si j’avais le choix … » Murmura Regina en sortant au commissariat.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma se trouvait à son bureau lorsqu’un dossier fût posé brutalement dessus.

« Regina Mills. »  
« Qui est Regina Mills ? »  
« Elle a été témoin de ton affaire. »  
« Et j’apprends cela que maintenant parce que ? »  
« Elle n’est pas de Boston. » Emma roula des yeux.  
« Merci de l’info, super efficace. » Emma ouvra le dossier en essayant d’ignorer l‘incompétence de son collègue.  
« Me fais pas chier Swan. Tiens son passeport, tu pourras lui rendre au passage. » Son collègue s’éloigna et Emma soupira en fermant les yeux.  
« Storybrooke Maine ? Sérieusement ? » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Encore un coin paumé, ça va me prendre des jours … »

* * *

Quelque part dans le Maine le lendemain.

« D’accord, cette carte est peut-être ancienne mais cette ville n’existe pas … » Emma soupira puis repris la route. « Continuer vers le nord, ça fonctionne en général. » Emma continua de rouler pendant quelques kilomètres. « Bienvenue à Storybrooke … Enfin ! » Emma dépassa le panneau d’entrée de la ville. « Maintenant, où êtes-vous Regina Mills ? » Emma se trouvait maintenant en ville. « Chez Granny’s ? Allons voir. » Emma s’arrêta devant le restaurant. Elle regarda la rue déserte, sa montre puis sortit finalement de sa voiture. Peu de monde se trouvait dans le restaurant en ce début d’après-midi. Emma scanna rapidement la salle et se dirigea vers le comptoir. « Bonjour Miss, Détective Swan de Boston, savez-vous où je peux trouver Madame Mills ? » La femme au comptoir regarda Emma puis retira sa sucette de sa bouche.  
« Ruby et que voulez-vous à l’Evil Queen ? » Emma haussa un sourcil.  
« Evil Queen ? »  
« C’est comme ça qu’on surnomme Madame le Maire par ici. »  
« Madame le Maire ? Regina Mills est le maire de cette ville ? »  
« Yep. »  
« Mais que faisait-elle à Boston ? » Ruby haussa les épaules.  
« Faudra lui demander. » Emma roula les yeux.  
« Ce qui me fait revenir à ma question initiale Miss Ruby, savez-vous où je peux trouver Madame Mills ? »  
« City Hall. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Suivez la rue principale puis prenez à gauche après la bibliothèque. » Emma ouvra la bouche. « Le grand bâtiment avec une horloge. »  
« Je vous remercie. » Ruby donna un clin d’œil à Emma puis la regarda partir. Emma retourna rapidement à sa voiture.

* * *

Rue principale en direction du City Hall - Storybooke, Maine.

« Suivre la rue principale et prendre à gauche après la bibliothèque. » Emma hausa un sourcil en regardant les rues à proximité de la bibliothèque. « Quelle gauche ? » Emma soupira en arrêtant la voiture à côté de la bibliothèque et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Boston, aucun problème mais alors une petite ville du Maine, je me perds … Je hais les voyages. » Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant.  
« Puis-je vous aider ? » Emma releva subitement sa tête et vit une femme brune avec des livres dans les bras.  
« Hum, oui. Détective Swan de Boston, je cherche le City Hall. Miss Ruby m’a dit de prendre à gauche après la bibliothèque mais il se trouve que j’ai un peu de mal à trouver mon chemin. »  
« Belle French, je m’occupe de la bibliothèque. Vous devez prendre la deuxième rue à gauche. Ruby considère la première à gauche comme une continuité de la rue principale. » Emma haussa un sourcil.  
« Je vois, merci beaucoup Miss French. » Belle sourit puis rentra dans la bibliothèque. Emma redémarra sa voiture et continua en direction du City Hall.

* * *

City Hall - Storybrooke, Maine.

« Bien, à nous deux Madame Mills. » Emma entra dans le City Hall et se dirigea vers l’accueil. « Bonjour, j’aimerais m’entretenir avec Madame Mills. »  
« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » Demanda le réceptionniste sans porté attention à Emma.  
« Non. » Le réceptionniste eut un sourire narquois en regardant finalement Emma.  
« Pas de rendez-vous, pas d’entretien. » Emma haussa un sourcil.  
« Je crois que vous n’avez pas bien compris Jefferson. » Emma venait de voir le nom du réceptionniste accroché à son gilet de costume. « Détective Swan de Boston. » Elle venait de sortir son badge. « J’aimerais m’entretenir avec Madame Mills. » Jefferson roula des yeux en prenant son téléphone.  
« Elsa, l’Evil Queen est libre ? J’ai un détective de Boston pour elle. Non, aucune idée. Bien. » Jefferson raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Emma. « 1er étage, à droite, présentez-vous à son assistante Elsa, l’Evil Queen pourra peut-être s’entretenir avec vous Détective. »

* * *

Bureau du Maire - 1er étage du City Hall.

« Bonjour, vous devez être le Détective de Boston. Je suis Elsa, l’assistante de Madame le Maire. » Emma vit une jeune femme blonde platine à un bureau.  
« Oui, Détective Swan. J’aimerais m’entretenir avec Madame Mills si cela est possible. »  
« Pouvez-vous m’indiquer votre raison s’il vous plaît ? »  
« Madame Mills a été témoin d’une affaire à Boston il y a quelques jours, je voudrais lui poser un nombre de questions. » Elsa haussa un sourcil mais prit tout de même son téléphone.  
« Madame, Détective Swan de Boston voudrait vous poser des questions concernant une affaire dont vous avez été témoin il y a quelques jours. » Elsa regarda Emma. « Bien Madame. » Elsa raccrocha. « Vous pouvez entrer Détective. »  
« Je vous remercie Elsa. » Emma se dirigea de suite vers la porte du bureau amenant enfin à Regina Mills. Emma entra dans le bureau mais s’arrêta à l’embrassure en voyant Regina.  
« Vous pouvez entrer Détective Swan, maintenant que vous êtes là. » Dit Regina sans relever la tête de son dossier. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Regina leva la tête et regarda Emma par-dessus ses lunettes de vue. « Détective Swan ? » Voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche, Regina roula des yeux. « Fermez dont la bouche, j’ai assez d’idiots dans ma ville. »  
« Hum … Je … Oui ? » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Pardonnez-moi Madame le Maire, je commence à ressentir la fatigue suite à mon voyage. » Emma se gratta la nuque.  
« Certes. Veuillez-vous asseoir. » Regina montra de la main un des sièges présent devant son bureau. « Bien, que puis-je pour vous ? » Regina porta son attention sur Emma.  
« Oui, vous êtes venue à Boston il y a quelques jours, est-ce exact ? »  
« Oui, cela est exact Détective Swan. »  
« Quelle était la raison de ce voyage ? »  
« Personnel. »  
« Madame Mills, vous ne rendez pas mon travail facile. » Regina roula des yeux.  
« Mon fils voulait absolument le dernier comics de Thor, notre boutique ne l’avait pas encore et je suis donc aller à Boston. »  
« Votre fils ? » Emma fronça les sourcils en regardant le dossier de Regina.  
« Henry est adopté Détective. » Emma annota quelques informations. « Autres choses ? »  
« Avez-vous vu cet homme pendant votre séjour ? » Emma tendit une photo à Regina.  
« Détective Swan, je suis restée pas plus de 10 minutes et vous me demandez si j’ai vu quelqu’un ? »  
« Dans votre déposition … »  
« Je suis sortie de la boutique lorsque vos collègues en uniforme sont arrivés, je n’avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais quitter Boston assez rapidement. »  
« Donc, vous n’avez rien vu ? »  
« J’en ai bien peur Détective Swan. » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis désolée Détective, vous avez fait tout ce trajet pour rien. »  
« Je voulais également vous rendre votre passeport. » Emma tendit le passeport à Regina.  
« Je vous remercie Détective. »  
« Emma, je n’ai plus besoin d’être en service Madame. »  
« Bien Emma, que diriez-vous d’un verre du meilleur cidre que vous ayez jamais goûté ? »  
« Vous n’avez rien de plus fort Regina ? » Celle-ci éclata de rire face à la répartie d’Emma.


End file.
